The Nightmare
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: He'd failed to save the one person that meant more to him than the entire universe, and now Rose was dead. But, nightmares always seem real, so what happens when the Doctor wakes to find Rose isn't really dead? 10/Rose Rated T for violent situations.


Hello! Another update! I can't seem to stop posting! This one is Doctor Who and Rose/10 because as much as I love 10's other companions, I think that Rose's relationship with him romantically is the best. Its set just after the events of Tooth and Claw, except instead of being banished straight away, the pair stays the night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, although if I did, I would've definitely forced Rose to stay with the Doctor…

It was dark. That was all the Doctor knew. No light, no anything. He was sure that he and Rose had been in the Torchwood Estate, with Queen Victoria, fighting a werewolf, so where was he now? And who the Hell had switched off all the lights?

"Rose?" He called. There was no reply. He shifted about, feeling a soft mattress beneath him, so obviously he was still in the room that he'd stayed in that night. Queen Victoria was kind enough to let the pair stay at Torchwood House, even though the Doctor had planned on going back to the TARDIS. The Queen had made it very clear that they were banished the next morning, but she couldn't very well kick them out that late at night. Rose was staying in the room down the hall. The Doctor felt his way around the room until he reached the handle. He pushed it down and opened the door.

The hallway was only a little bit lighter than the Doctor's room had been. The Doctor walked down the hall and into Rose's room, knocking once and waiting. When there was no reply so he just went in. Clothes were strewn across the bed and it didn't look like it had been slept in. The Doctor left her room, after finding no sign of her, and proceeded down the stairs.

He saw nothing unusual in the study, or the kitchen, or the living area, but when he reached the door to the dining room, he knew something was wrong. It was almost with reluctance when he reached to twist the doorknob and open the doors. The first thing he saw was blood. Lots and lots of blood everywhere, splattered on the walls and even dripping from the ceiling. Bodies, or rather parts of bodies in some cases, and were lying across the wooden floor, even some limbs. Tapestries hung from the walls, torn apart by the claws of the werewolf. The Doctor suddenly felt sick, as a terrifying thought hit him._Rose._ Where was she? He ran around the other side of the table, recognising people as he went. Sir Robert MacLeish, Isobel MacLeish, Captain Reynolds. They were all dead. Finally, his eyes fell on the one person he didn't want to see. He saw her blonde hair first, and then her bright blue eyes, wide and unblinking.

"Rose." He whispered, falling to his knees. She was dead; he knew that just by looking at her. A single tear fell from his eyes as his hearts broke. A single gunshot wound lay in the centre of her chest; obviously one of those monks had shot her. The Doctor rested a hand on her ice cold cheek and closed her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered quietly, slowly pulling her lifeless form to his chest, as more tears fell. "I never even got a chance to…to tell you."

At that moment, the Doctor fell into a deep, dark hole that he knew he would never climb out of, and as the crushing realisation hit him that Rose was truly gone, the Doctor couldn't stop the ear splitting scream that left his mouth and echoed through the lonely rooms of the Torchwood Estate.

"DOCTOR," The Doctor wrenched his eyes open and gasped, feeling the sheen of sweat that covered his whole body. Rose was sat on his bed, a concerned look on her face.

"What…I…" He seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He lifted a shaking hand to her face, checking she was real.

"You were screaming in your sleep." _It was only a dream_he realised. Rose wasn't dead and the werewolf hadn't killed the whole household. Everything was okay. They'd saved everyone. Rose lifted her hand to cover his and intertwined their fingers, moving his hand away from her face and resting it on the blanket he was lying under.

"I didn't know Time Lords could have nightmares." Rose said, breaking the silence. The Doctor simply shrugged and looked at the floor. He'd never shown this much of himself; this vulnerability that he had, to anyone. Suddenly the Doctor lurched forward, releasing Rose's hand and wrapping his arms around Rose's neck, breathing in her floral scent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Rose said, stroking his back soothingly. He pulled away after a minute, but took her hand again.

"In my dream, I didn't save everyone in time. The werewolf…it killed you, Rose." The Doctor began to feel nauseous again, as he remembered that _awful_nightmare. Rose smiled sadly, squeezing the Doctor's hand.

"You were talking in your sleep as well." Rose said, pulling the Doctor from his thoughts. He chuckled.

"I talk so much during the day it's a miracle I still have the energy to talk in my sleep too." He said, sighing. "Go on then, what did I say? The weather forecast for tomorrow on the planet of Barcelona? Did I count backwards from 100 in Sycoraxic?" She chuckled slightly, before turning serious again.

"You said my name." After a pause she seemed to have worked up the courage to continue. "…and you said that…that you loved me." Tension immediately infiltrated every particle of the room as the Doctor tensed.

"I did? Well, sorry for waking you up. It was nice of you to pop in…" The Doctor began.

"Doctor," Rose interrupted him.

"…sorry I wasn't more welcoming. If I had known I'd have made tea…"

"_Doctor,"_Rose interrupted him again. "It's not a bad thing to show emotions." She leant forward and pressed her lips lightly to his, before pulling away. "It's what separates us from the primitive species like the Daleks and the Slitheen."

The Doctor swallowed and shifted closer to her, experimentally putting a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, moving their faces closer together. It seemed like a millennia before their lips met for a second time, and Rose could really feel the pure passion behind it this time. Her eyes closed automatically and her hand slid from his and to the nape of his neck, brushing his soft hair and feeling her heart flutter as his lips moved against hers. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she eagerly granted.

As their tongues mingled together The Doctor shifted Rose, until she was lying on the bed and he was above her, grinning brightly. He never thought he'd seen anything more beautiful than Rose right now, with her flushed cheeks and hair splayed across the pillow. He bent to kiss her again, but she stopped him. For a minute he thought she was rejecting him, and she'd tell him that it was a mistake, that they should just be friends travelling together. Rose chuckled at his worried expression and brushed her thumb across his frown lines.

"I love you, idiot." She said. The Doctor's grin immediately reappeared and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, hugging her to him.

"Thank God you do, otherwise that would've been really awkward." He replied, laughing. He was still smiling when Rose kissed him.

So I'm not really sure about the ending...I tried to make it as funny as possible but... meh.

Read & Review please! I'd LOVE to get at least one.

Thanks!


End file.
